


Young Love

by toffeecat (Hero_of_Denerim)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fish out of Water, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_of_Denerim/pseuds/toffeecat
Summary: It's been a promise not to tell anyone, but him especially.Formonthlysupergo's February prompt: Keyleth is keeping a secret from Alistair.





	

"Is there something I can help you with, Alistair?"

Keyleth reluctantly left her meditative state. Being interrupted in this rate, she'd never find out what Loghain was up to. First Oghren belching into her ear, then Zevran sitting uncomfortably close to her for an hour before he gave up, and now Alistair's _pacing_. She should be glad Shale hadn't yet decided to join the fun. The bruises from the last time they had sparred had yet to stop hurting. Earth elementals were obviously not invincible, despite various claims of her companions.

"I- no. I mean, yes! Is it something on my face? On my nose, maybe?"

She couldn't quite stifle a small chuckle as he rubbed his sleeve over his face. "I'm afraid you have to be a little bit more specific than that."

Alistair sighed. "Look. Everyone has been staring at me the last couple of days. And though I feel flattered, I really do, this kind of attention makes me uncomfortable." He laughed nervously. "So. What is it? Why is everyone suddenly so interested in what I'm doing?"

"Oh. That." She got up, trying to get feeling back into her legs. Should she be surprised that he hadn't noticed? "I have no idea."

"Really now?" His brow arched up as he scrutinised her.

"I, uhm. Yeah. Don't know anything about that, sorry to disappoint. Now, if you'd excuse me, I need to find a better, _quieter_ spot to meditate, because I keep getting disturbed."

"Oh, no no no. No. You're not getting away with that this easily." He caught up with her in two steps, and gripped her arm. "Keyleth, _please_ tell me."

Even though his hold on her was firm, he didn't hurt her. She still squirmed, trying to free herself. It's been a promise not to tell anyone, but him especially; she couldn't just go and break it by telling him, of all people.

It wasn't even like she had been desperately trying to hide it. With Alistair being as oblivious as usual, that wasn't necessary. Or so she had thought.

She shot a glance towards the tents, _her_ tent to be exact. Everyone else seemed to know... But she bit her lip. They didn't hear it from her, and neither would he.

"Alistair," she began hesitantly, "if you _really_ need to know, ask Elissa. It's not my place to talk about it."

His cheeks turned crimson when she mentioned the other Warden, and his gaze fell to the ground. "Sure, uhm. I'll do that, then."

Keyleth gently squeezed his arm, hoping Elissa had had enough time to prepare for tonight. She didn't want to be the one getting in her way...

With the most reassuring smile she could muster, she nodded towards Elissa's tent. "Believe me, she's just waiting for you to ask her." As he obviously didn't seem to be convinced, she added, "It's a surprise. The  _good_ kind. But you didn't get that from me!"

Shooting her a final, sceptical glance, but hesitated briefly until he sighed again, and slouched towards the tent; just as Elissa pushed aside the tent flap. Blowing a lock of her dark curls out of her face, she waved him over.

His posture switched immediately; the awkwardly hunched-over shoulders straightened, and his nervous shuffle turned to an _almost_ confident stride. Almost.

Keyleth almost pitied him. Alistair didn't stand a chance against her, even _if_ he wanted to. Then again, she was certain he wouldn't.

She watched the two of them for a while, as she knew the others did, too. She watched them laugh and smile and exchange gentle caresses, before she returned to her cross-legged position close to their bonfire and shifted her attention back to her breathing.

The two of them deserved a little privacy. Even though Elissa had left little to imagination about what she _intended_ to do, when she had asked Keyleth for some especially sturdy, druid-crafted vines. Or when she had needled Zevran about certain Antivan... techniques.

She smiled, her gaze fixated on the flames. The marvels of young love...

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt really made me want to have Keyleth (or lbr, any member of Vox Machina) as a companion! Just imagine the chaos!


End file.
